Wolfish
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Bill and Hermione find themselves in the moonlight when Bill's wolfish side takes over. Bill/Hermione!


_Wolfish by remuslives and WeasleyForMe_

_Bill and Hermione find themselves in the moonlight when Bill's wolfish side takes over. Bill/Hermione!_

_This story is a gift for the always lovely Clover Bay! Happy birthday!  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight, and Bill and Hermione were still at work. The only light remaining on in Gringotts was the one in their shared office on the top floor. The two curse-breakers had been working relentlessly, and they needed a break.<p>

"Bill, I can't do this anymore," Hermione moaned. "It's pure torture. We've been here all day and my brain is going numb."

Bill rubbed his temples and brushed his hair away from his eyes. "I couldn't agree with you more. I think I drank four pots of coffee today, and it didn't even help. There is no way we can get the rest of this done without both of us staying here all night."

"Not worth it!" Hermione decided, packing up her purse and closing the file folders on her desk. "Let's get out of here."

She took Bill's hands and tried to pull him out of his chair. Giggling, Hermione realized she would never reach her goal; Bill was just too big and muscular. With a quick jerk, he pulled her onto his lap and into his arms.

"Not so quick," he whispered with a wink. "We've got to sign these reports first."

Hermione stayed perched on his knee as they flipped through the parchments and signed their names. She didn't want to leave Bill's lap, too afraid that she would never have this opportunity again. Slowly, she finished her name on the last sheet and set down her quill.

"Ready?" he asked, a wolfish glint in his eyes.

Hermione grinned and stood. They shut off the lights and rode the elevator to the lobby of the bank. Hermione knew for a fact that Bill had taken her small hand in his somewhere between the tenth and ninth floors, but her heart was beating too hard for her to recall when he had laced his fingers through hers.

They exited the building. Hermione walked silently beside the man for a few minutes, noticing the extra bounce in his step and the almost graceful way he moved despite his exhaustion; she couldn't help but be a little envious as she trudged along.

"Bill, I live that way," she said, pointing to the left.

"Yes. But I live this way," he countered without hesitation, still pulling her along. Not that she was resisting. "Hungry," he mumbled to himself, speeding up a bit.

The increased speed was just too much for Hermione's tired feet and she stumbled over them. Feeling her arm jerk, Bill spun with uncanny speed and balance and caught her safely in his embrace. His arms wrapped snugly around her, Hermione's heart raced as he leaned down and ran his nose up her neck. She had to squeeze her lips together to keep from gasping, the predatory glint in his eyes filling her with a dangerous excitement.

As if compelled by a higher power, Bill released Hermione. She wavered a bit on her feet, her pulse racing. With a guilty look, Bill took her hand in his once again, and the pair continued down the London side street.

"I'm sorry, I just got carried away," Bill muttered to his companion as they crossed the street. "Forgive me."

Hermione eyed his face in the dim glow of the street lights, as the moon was hiding behind a cloud. Bill was ruggedly handsome; his face made only more desirable by the faded scars left over from his run-in with the notorious werewolf, Greyback. She had desired to run her fingers along her coworker's cheeks for many months, but had never even been this close to him.

"There's nothing to forgive, Bill," she assured him with a bright smile, slipping her arm through his.

Bill grinned down at her. "It's almost morning, and I'm hungry. How about I make you some pancakes at my place?"

Although Hermione could sense no ulterior motive for a visit to his flat at this late hour, she found she didn't mind if Bill stopped being a gentleman with her. How long had she known him? Over a decade! And she felt as though he could make her a very happy woman.

"Don't you think?" Bill asked, shaking her arm gently.

"Hmm? What?" Hermione asked, blinking herself out of her own thoughts.

"You weren't even listening to me, were you?"

"Of course I was."

"Then what was I saying?"

"Er...you were asking about...that last rune we were looking at."

"Lucky guess," he conceded.

He continued walking, albeit at a slower pace, and watched her from the corner of his eye. She was beautiful with the wind teasing her hair, nibbling on her plump lower lip.

"Well, I think that the rune's origin can still be determined," she told him. "We may need to take another trip to Egypt next month, but I don't see why that would be a problem. We still have money available in the project budget, and I don't like to give the client incomplete work."

Bill's pulse quickened; another week alone abroad with Hermione and he wasn't sure he would be able to hold himself back. Although he hadn't been turned into a full werewolf by Greyback, there were some shocking effects that the partial transformation had on his body and mind. He felt a possessive need to have the witch next to him.

"I think we can arrange such a trip," he growled, his voice taking on a guttural tone.

Hermione stopped and faced him, the change in his demeanor sending a chill through her.

Just as Bill took her hand to guide her once more, the clouds parted and the sidewalk brightened. The full moon shone down upon them.

She opened her mouth to speak, but his lips were suddenly crushing hers. Her hands flew up in surprise, like she was being arrested, but when Bill pulled her close, she relaxed and wrapped them around his neck. She gave herself over to his demanding kiss, enjoying the feel of his hand sinking into her hair, even though he tugged a little roughly. His tongue slid against hers and he growled into her mouth, pulling her hips even closer against him. He released her just enough to trail his lips down her neck, biting none too gently on her throat, making her gasp and tug at his ponytail. Hermione's eyes flew open and she stared up at the sky, barely noticing as the clouds floated slowly back in front of the moon.

Bill jerked away, eyes wide as he stared at the woman trying to regain her balance. He ran a hand over his open mouth, surprised at the way he had acted, but not as shocked as he was at the reaction he got from Hermione.

"Why did you stop?" she asked huskily, her eyes half lidded as she pulled him toward her once more. Their lips met again, and this time Hermione was less astonished by his response to her. The grip of his hands at her waist and his persistent lips sent a dizzying sensation through her.

"It's a full moon," Bill murmured against her neck, his hot breath tickling and teasing. "I can usually control myself better than this. I blame you for being irresistible." He finally ended the kisses, backing away until there were three feet between them.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I wasn't complaining," she whispered.

"I...Pancakes! We've got pancakes, to make, at my flat." He kind of teetered on his toes, back and forth for a moment, before launching forward and grabbing up her hand again, and practically jogging down the road.

"Bill," Hermione laughed, "slow down." But she trotted along after him as he pulled her all the way to his doorstep.

"Well, here we are," he announced, now looking nervously between her and the door.

"Yes. Don't you think we should go in? You know, to get those pancakes?"

"Maybe. But maybe I want you to come in a little too much. Maybe you should just make a run for it." His eyes lit up. "I could chase you." He shook his head. "But I won't. You should run- walk... quickly, away."

Hermione took the key chain from his hand, unlocked his front door and let herself inside. Wriggling her finger in an enticing way, she coaxed Bill inside. "I'm not going anywhere," she promised.

Bill kicked the door closed behind him and scooped her into his arms once more.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Please leave us a review. We love reviews!<em>


End file.
